Amnesia
by J.D. Sempai
Summary: In the world of cutthroat pirates, one crew will do anything to get ahead of another. So, when the first mate of the Kidd Pirates loses his memories, the Heart Pirates are there to pick him up and exploit his weakness to crush their rivals. KiddxKiller, LawxKiller, PenguinxShachi, mentions of BepoxKiller, ShachixKiller, and KillerxPenguin
1. Chapter 1

***le GASP!* JD! Another new story? What's wrong with you? Any~who, this is a KiddxKiller, so don't like that kind of stuff, then don't read it! There will be more...explicit things in the future ;)****  
**

* * *

**Amnesia**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

It was just another normal day aboard the Kidd Pirate ship. Well, as normal as the Grand Line could be. The day was utterly beautiful – the sun was shining, the waves were calm, and the wind was soothing. Yet, many people were asleep with hangovers the size of the Red Line. Apparently, after three months with no scrap of land in sight was a perfect time to throw a party with the rest of the liquor that they had aboard the ship. At least, it was a good idea in Kidd's eyes.

Killer sighed as he checked the built-in Log Pose on their ship – if his calculations were correct, then Kidd was a very lucky bastard. Speaking of his Captain…

Kidd tromped onto the deck, his heavy boots thunking loudly against the wood. He was grumbling rather irritably. The redhead had the worst hangover of all the men on the ship, and he had just woken up.

"Killer!" He roared, then winced from the pain. _'Note to self: screaming is a bad idea.'_

The blonde practically materialized silently next to him.

"Yes?" He asked softly, trying not to add to his Captain's headache.

"Where are we?"

"Five days from the next island," the massacre soldier replied. He could have given the exact coordinates of the ship, but the redhead wouldn't have understood, and then he would have made Killer repeat himself.

"**FI-**oww…," Kidd gently cradled his head in his pale hands. He hissed out, "Five whole days?"

"If we keep our current pace," Killer confirmed.

"I'm going back to bed," the redhead Captain growled. He shaded his rouge eyes from the sun as he turned to leave the deck. The large mass of a man retreated back into the cool safety of the shadows that the bowles of the ship offered to him.

"Sleep well…my King," the blonde called gently, his voice getting lost on the pleasant sea breeze.

After checking to make sure that the ship was still sailing in the right direction, the first mate climbed up the netting of the main mast. He climbed to the top railing of the crow's nest, before hopping down into the nest itself. Killer stood, leaning against the railing, deeply inhaling the salty sea breeze that blew into the holes of his helmet.

* * *

Killer didn't even see it coming, even though his eyes were trained on the horizon. But, then again, that was the nature of the great beast known as the Grand Line.

In the blink of an eye, the sky grew incredibly dark and let loose an onslaught of rain. The once calm waves grew in both size and monstrosity, slamming themselves against the sides of the ship, the threat of capsizing on their salty breath.

The crew was immediately roused due to the violent jostling of the ship. Each man stumbled onto the deck of the ship, immediately getting soaked to the bone. Pains, fatigue, and hangovers were forgotten as everyone slipped and slid across the deck, trying to man their emergency stations. Soon, the sails were furled, loose items were secured, the crew had safety lines attached to them, and many men were attempting to fix any damage the last wave sent their way.

Killer was desperately trying to hold onto the slippery railing of the crow's nest. The ship was rocking in the worst way, and he was getting the worst of it. The waves seemed to try and make the poor man loose his grip and fall into the stormy ocean below.

After one particularly rough wave slammed into the side of the ship and almost succeeded in throwing him overboard, Killer honestly contemplated jumping down to the deck so far below. He had survived higher falls, but the ground had always been firm. The blonde peered down over the railing and watched as his crew mates slid across the deck.

Kidd remained standing, firmly rooted to his spot. He only turned in place, counting all of his men. He may have been a ruthless demon, but he still cared deeply for his nakama.

As the Captain finished counting heads, he realized that he was missing the most important person. Wine red eyes frantically scanned the deck – no, he wasn't there. He looked upwards to the crow's nest to see that familiar streak of gold – Killer. Thank God, everyone was still there.

"Killer!" Kidd roared over the sounds of the growling waves and screeching winds. Momentarily, distracted by the sound of his name, Killer didn't brace himself as another wave crashed into the ship, sending debris flying. The blonde was thrown against the railing, effectively knocking the wind out of him. Kidd felt his heart start to race in panic – why in the hell was Killer up there in the first place? The blonde was smart. He should know that the crow's nest is the worst place to be in a storm! "Killer! Get down here!"

When he was able to breathe properly again, the massacre soldier righted himself and nodded, albeit a little shakily. He needed to figure out _how _to get down safely, before he could obey his Captain. The helmeted man decided that the climb down the cargo net would be better than jumping down to the slippery deck below.

Just as Killer hopped up onto the railing to begin his descent, the ocean made her move. The largest wave yet slammed into the side of the ship, effectively ruining the blonde's plan.

Desperately, calloused hands tried to reach for any sort of purchase, but found none. Killer plummeted downwards, splashing into the harsh, unforgiving sea below.

Kidd screamed. He ran over the the side of the ship, and leaned over the railing. His rouge eyes raked every inch of visible ocean frantically. Without a second thought, the redhead Captain shed his sopping wet mauve coat and made to climb onto the railing to jump in after his first mate and best friend.

"Chief!" Heat called over the winds, his voice raising an octave due to his panic. Both the bluenette and Wire grabbed onto their Captain, and pulled him back onto the deck.

Frantically, Kidd thrashed under the grip of his men, trying to break free. "Killer fell in!"

"And what good would it be for _you_ to go in after him?" Heat snapped, holding his Captain's legs down, while Wire held his arms and torso.

At this statement, the redhead stilled. Oh, right. In his panic, Kidd forgot that he was an anchor in the ocean. Damned devil fruit!

"We will find Killer," Wire said, his tone leaving no room for discussion. The two pirates, once they were sure he was calm, released their hold on their Captain. Kidd just lay on the deck, emptiness closing in quickly.

Within a matter of moments, the sea calmed herself. The waves returned to their once peaceful state, gently lapping against the side of the ship as if in apology. Over head, the clouds left the sky, letting in the sun's cheery warmth. The winds hushed themselves, so that instead of screaming and wailing, they were singing a soft, pleasant melody to the waves, the battered ship, and her crew. Kidd could have cried.

* * *

**Hey, guys! I know, I know - I should be writing more to _Wide Open Spaces_, but this idea begged to be written. I started it in school, and I've been working on it for a while now (because, what self respecting high school senior actually pays attention?) so updates _should _be a little faster than other times. Hopefully...So! Please, read, review, and tell me what you think? I would adore you Candies even more than I already do if you did 3  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**...  
**

* * *

**Amnesia**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

He groaned softly as the world of consciousness slammed into him rather painfully. He felt like he had just been run over by the sea train – was he dead? No, he couldn't be. Death wouldn't hurt this much.

Multi-coloured eyes shot themselves open to stare up into the darkness. The room was cold, there were many annoying beeping sounds, and he had the headache from hell. He wondered where he was, then realized that he couldn't remember.

The blonde shot up into a sitting position in the warm bed that he was laying in, fear kicking in. He didn't know where he was, how he got there, or how he could get out.

The room was very shadowy, probably to induce the idea of sleep. He looked down at his hands in his lap, noticing that they were calloused and rough – but from what? Orange-and-aqua eyes blinked rapidly, trying to get some blood flowing to his brain.

He soon came to the realization that not only did he not know where he was; he didn't even know _who _he was. How did someone forget themselves entirely? Was that even possible? Well, considering his current situation, he deduced that, _yes, it was possible._

The blonde looked at his rather tanned arms that were adorned with different IV tubes that were connected to the softly beeping machines. Different coloured liquids were being pumped into him. That had to stop.

He didn't know if he was afraid of needles, but it sure felt like it - Just looking at the IVs taped to his arm made his stomach a little queasy.

Quickly he ripped the seven needles out of his arms, and tossed the heavy duvet off of his legs. He quickly noted that he was stuffed into a pair of generic looking grey boxers – did he always wear that? In the time it took him to contemplate, the machines started to scream loudly, their shrieks echoing throughout the small metallic room. He slid out of the warm bed to the cold metal floor, all of the warmth leaving his body via his feet. The blonde's instincts told him that someone would be there within just a few moments to answer the screaming, so he needed to go as soon as possible.

As he ran over to the door, and found that it was something that he remembered would be inside a submarine. He pried open the door, and ran onto the rather warm hall way. He hooked a right, running blindly. Truth be told, the idea of a submarine made him feel uncomfortable. If he was indeed on a submarine, then there would be no way out of it if it was submerged. At least on a ship, he could jump into the ocean and attempt to swim to an island.

The orange-and-eyed man ran through the halls, realizing that it was significantly hotter, to the point of being highly uncomfortable, than the room that he was in before. He slightly wondered why, but the question was lost whenever he passed an opening in the ceiling that light was pouring into - a way out. Without hesitation, he latched onto the metal ladder, and climbed skyward.

When he arrived on the deck of what was a submarine, many different pairs of eyes were on him. He didn't care though – he was outside in the sunlight. The sounds of the waves brought a sudden strange comfort to him, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to jump ship.

The blonde darted for the nearest rail, which just so happened to be behind three people and …was that a bear? He didn't care – he was gone.

He darted between all of them, ready to jump. But, before he could, the bear lifted him up with such strength that it shocked him. Then, he realized that a _bear _was standing up on two legs, and holding him in its paws. He struggled considerably, causing the beast to lose grip, and drop him, head first, onto the hard wooden deck – effectively knocking the blonde out.

"Bepo!" Trafalgar Law sighed, staring at the unconscious pirate on his deck.

"I'm sorry, Captain," the bear muttered, looking down at his feet in embarrassment.

"It's alright. I'm sure that it won't hurt him anymore than he already was," Law mused. "The plan will still go on. Take him back to the sick bay!"

Two hatted members of the Heart Pirates came and collected the unconscious man, taking him down into the bowels of the submarine.

* * *

**JD, what are you doing? Law? Bepo? What's going on here? Haha, you'll see. Welp, I felt very bad for sticking Killer with needles and dropping him, but it was better than pressure points being squeezed. At least, I think it is. Don't worry, though. He'll be fine...most likely...maybe...I dunno. Please, review! It makes me the happiest little spaz in the world!**

**SHOUT OUT to my darling Candy Riley Ellen gets all the cookies and such sweet things in the world for making me squeal like a little kid and do a little happy dance. Thank you so much, my Candy-girl! It meant so much to me! Please, keep telling me what you think and such. -^_^-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three!  
**

* * *

**Amnesia**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

When he woke again, he felt even worse than he had the first time, if that was possible. He groaned audibly, prying his eyes open to stare into the same darkness as before. It was still cold, he was still covered with a heavy duvet, and he still had no idea who he was, where he was, nor how to get out.

He tried to move, but found that his wrists and ankles were bound to the bed. Well, that was a problem – why was he bound in the first place? He tried to flex into a hand-free sit up, but the bindings were rather strong. He arched his back, only to have a hand press itself gently, but firmly, onto his chest so that he would quit moving.

"Hey, man. You should stay down."

"Where am I?" He asked, his voice rather gravelly from sleep and disuse.

"The sick bay on the sub," the man replied. He leaned over the blonde to check something on one of the softly beeping machines, to which the orange-and-aqua eyed man noticed that he was attached to them with IVs again. He quickly looked away from the needles in his arms, in favour of staring at the other man who was seated in a chair next to his bed.

The man had on a strange bluish-green and red casquette hat, sunglasses, and had shoulder-length reddish-brown hair. He was dressed in a white jumpsuit with a strange design on the breast piece. He smiled rather widely at the blonde strapped down to the bed.

"Sub?" The trapped man asked. "As in a submarine?" The memories were flooding back to him. He woke up here, then ran through the bowels of the metal ship, and then hit the sunlight. After that though, he was drawing a huge blank

"Well, yeah," the brunette said, the grin still in place, splitting his face in half.

"Who are you?"

The grin fell from the man's face. "Aw, man. Ya cut me to the quick! I'm Shachi. Remember, man?"

"No," the blonde replied, truthfully. He had no idea who this oddball of a man was.

A pout found its way to Shachi's face. He crossed his arms over his chest, looking much like a child. "Man, Killer. You're worse than Captain originally thought."

"Killer? Captain?" The blonde asked, tilting his head slightly. A few strands of gold fell out of his face, leaving his multi-coloured eyes exposed.

"Jeez, dude! Don't you remember anything?" Shachi asked, leaning backwards in his chair.

The blonde shook his head. Although he thought that the name Killer sounded correct, he couldn't be sure. He racked his brain, but no memories other than his attempted escape came to his mind. If he was honest with himself, it was rather infuriating and disconcerting.

"I don't remember!" He growled in frustration.

"Hey, no need to get upset," Shachi said, holding up his hands defensively. "Captain will be able to fix you."

Before Killer could say anything else, the door to the room swung opened, revealing two new figures.

The first one was a short, lanky individual. He only looked to be about an inch or two shorter than Killer himself. He regarded the blonde with steel-grey eyes that were slightly hidden underneath the shadow of a furry spotted white hat. A yellow-and-black hoodie with a strange symbol – the same one that Shachi had on his jumpsuit – covered his torso. Strange tattoos covered his arms and hands, while tight light-blue, spotted jeans covered his legs.

What stood behind him is what really threw Killer for a loop. It was a fluffy white bear, standing upright on two legs, clad in a similar jumpsuit to Shachi, only its clothing was orange. It seemed to smile at the blonde, which only made said blonde want to get away from it.

"Oh, you're awake!" The grey-eyed man smiled. At the sound of this man's voice, tiny alarm bells began to violently scream within Killer's mind, although he didn't understand why.

"Captain! Killer doesn't remember anything!" Shachi cried, pouting slightly.

"Nothing?" The Captain asked, walking towards the bed. He undid the bindings around the blonde's ankles and then his wrists. Killer flexed his core muscles to do a hands-free sit up, backing away from the strange man.

"Nothing," the man mused again, sitting on the edge of the bed. He reached out a tanned and tattooed hand to gently cup Killer's face. The blonde wanted nothing more than to either punch the man or pull away from the strange affections, as they seemed foreign and unwelcome. He didn't move, though. However, he did let the man know that it wasn't welcome with a grimace and a glare.

"Maybe the shock made him loose his memories," the bear mused. At this, Killer jumped, eyes wide.

"Holy shit! It talks!" He yelped in an oh-so-manly way.

Almost immediately, the fluffy mass drooped its ears and looked at the floor as if it were embarrassed. "I'm sorry," it muttered.

"Quit apologizing for everything!" Shachi scolded.

"I'm sorry," the bear muttered again.

At this, the Captain began to speak. "Yes, he talks. That's Bepo, your friend. Do you remember?"

"My…friend?" Killer echoed. Something inside of him was screaming at him, telling him that this was all wrong. But his fuzzy mind couldn't be sure.

"Yes. I am Trafalgar Law, your Captain," the tattooed man pressed gently.

The name flashed a small spark in Killer's mind. His eyes glazed over for a few moments as he recalled that he previously knew the name Trafalgar. The man was a doctor. At least, the blonde thought so.

"You're…a doctor, right?" the blonde asked, sounding very unsure. His head throbbed slightly from the small onslaught of memory. But, the grin that spread across Law's face told him that he was indeed correct.

"You remembered! Yes, I am a doctor."

"And…you're Captain…of a pirate ship," Killer drawled slowly, but frowned as that little flicker of a memory blew itself out.

"That's very good," Trafalgar smiled, his thumb gently stroking the blonde's cheek. "Do you recall anything else?"

After a few moments of contemplation, the orange-and-aqua eyed man shook his head. The memory was gone, and it wasn't coming back.

"That's alright," Law said. He stood, leaned in, and gave a soft peck on the slightly taller man's cheek. "You'll remember everything sooner or later."

Killer blinked his multi-coloured eyes in shock, before a slight blush erupted across his cheeks. This action only made the Captain grin.

"Are you hungry?" Trafalgar asked, his smile widening whenever the blonde nodded slowly after a few moments of hesitation. "Alright. I'll get Penguin to make you something. Shachi, come with me. Bepo, stay and keep Killer company."

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Both man and bear exclaimed. The brunette stood and left with Law as the bear sat down in the chair that Shachi was just occupying.

After a few moments of silence, where Killer was staring at the metal wall at the end of his bed, listening to the soft beeping of the machines, trying to process and file all of the information he was given. This only increased his headache. He frowned, looking rather annoyed with the situation.

"Captain says you should sleep," Bepo said suddenly, a smile on his bearish face.

"…yeah," Killer sighed. He laid back down, happy to be able to lay the way he wanted instead of being bound. He still didn't know why it was necessary to do that, but he decided not to question it. Growling softly, the blonde ripped the many different needles out of his arms so that he could lay on his side. As blood began gathering on the surface of his skin, the blonde shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep, despite the angry screeches that echoed from the machines and the panicking voice of Bepo.

* * *

**What sort of black magic is this, JD? Updating only a few hours after you JUST updated? What the hell are you doing? Well, I'll tell you.**

**My aunt's cat is having babies as I type this! :D But, the cat's making me sit with her so she isn't alone. So, here I sit, with my laptop, and I figured that I'd at least get started on Chapter Three, but then I thought: fuck it! Since I've been awake since 7:30 am and it is now...10:00 am, I figure you guys can get some pleasure from my misery due to lack of sleep :D Please, review. I love hearing what you guys think!**

_**SHOUT OUT TIME!**_

**To my precious Candy-Riley**** Ellen****: You made my heart soar with your comment! I am so happy to be able to literally make your dreams come true! You made me squeal even louder, and I melted into a puddle of joy on the floor. I adore you for this! All the cake goes to you!**

**To my beautiful Candy-fangirl-4-evEr-xx: Welcome to my small internet page where KiddxKiller is abounding! I hope you like what you find! If you read anything else of mine, please tell me what you thought! :D**

**To the magnificent Candy-Miss Doflamingo: I laughed whenever I was writing Killer being dropped, too. He wasn't too happy with me for laughing, but he'll get over it. I'm glad you shared in my little snicker-fest over that. -^_^-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four? Already?  
**

* * *

**Amnesia**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Kidd was pacing on the deck of his ship, sharp teeth grinding against each other. They hadn't been able to find Killer. He kept walking back and forth, pausing at the railings of the ship to look down longingly in the water for any sign of gold that may have appeared on the surface. Every time he passed something metal, it shuddered violently. The nails that held the very ship together were shaking in fear due to the frayed nerves of their Captain. Putting it mildly – _extremely so _– the redhead was worried.

Both Heat and Wire, along with a few other members of the crew, watched as their Captain paced across the deck. He was beginning to wear away the wood of the deck from his frantic pacing.

"Chief, it'll be okay," Heat said, trying to calm his Captain. After all, they couldn't find Killer if their entire ship burst apart at the seams. The fire breather looked up at his fellow crew mate, who just shook his head sadly.

The comment from Heat went by unnoticed as Kidd continued his frantic pacing. It would not be okay – not until Killer was back on the ship, standing next to him and talking about the possible adventures that they would soon be having. He needed the blonde by his side, just like he needed oxygen, food, or booze.

Wire pulled the bluenette from ear shot of their Captain. "Do you think he made it?"

"He has to," Heat replied. Killer couldn't die, or else they wouldn't be able to continue onwards. "We'll find him."

"Preferably before the ship breaks."

* * *

"Killer. It's time to wake up."

Multi-coloured eyes pried themselves open, and he frowned at what he saw. Above him, Law loomed with a small smile on his face. A pleasant smell wafted into the blonde's nose. Whatever it was that created that scent made his mouth water.

"Good morning, sunshine," Trafalgar smiled, moving a strand of golden hair away from the older man's face. "Are you hungry?"

Still being uncomfortable around the doctor, Killer only nodded. He refused to tell the man that he was absolutely starving. He sat up and flicked a few more bits of hair that hung in front of his eyes. Why the hell did he have his hair this long? Was he self-conscious about something on his face? The blonde merely sighed softly, and felt his face heat up as his stomach let out a rather loud groan in protest of food being so close, but it not going down his throat.

Chuckling softly, Law sat on the edge of the bed, presenting a rather large bowl of stew to the blonde. Killer snatched it away, and out of a habit that he was unaware that he had, sniffed the bowl's contents, as if suspicious of foul play.

"Still doing that, I see," Law said, an amused smile splitting his face in half. Law took the bowl back from the blonde, put it to his lips, and took a mouthful of the stew, before handing the bowl back to the older man. The doctor swallowed, and then opened his mouth to show the blonde that there was no foul play here.

With a slight huff, Killer put the edge of the bowl to his lips, just like Law had done, and tilted his head back. In three large, greedy gulps, the bowl was empty and his hunger had been sated.

Unknowingly to the blonde, a drop of the gravy-like broth had escaped and was now slowly trailing down the side of his mouth. Without hesitation, Law leaned forward and captured the drop that still clung to the side of the blonde's mouth with his tongue, effectively licking the blonde's soft lips in the process.

Letting out an oh-so-manly squeak of surprise while his face heated up significantly, Killer roughly pushed the tattooed man away from him. "What the hell are you doing?!"

An almost heartbreaking look of sadness made its way onto Law's face. The slightly larger pirate felt something tug on his heartstrings, but he was highly irritated and shocked at the man. Sympathy would not help the doctor in this situation.

"I thought…you'd at least remember that," Trafalgar sighed. It seemed that a sudden bout of depression overcame him. He turned away from Killer and planted his feet on the floor of the sub with a small _clink_. Tattooed fingers intertwined with themselves as he hunched over to lean his forearms on his knees. Law hefted a sigh, and then ran a tattooed hand underneath his furry hat to thread his fingers through the short black locks that resided there.

"…Remember what?" Killer asked defensively.

"Us," the man stated simply. He looked up at the blonde with saddened steel eyes. "You, me, Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo - you really don't remember?"

A horrified expression shot across the blonde's face. He growled, a dangerous sound that was low in the back of this throat. "What?" He roared.

"I guess it was wishful thinking to assume that you'd remember that. But…you did remember that I'm a doctor," Law sighed, shaking his head slightly. "Penguin's going to be heartbroken."

"What are you talking about?!" Killer screeched. Whoever this 'Penguin' was, he could go to hell for all the blonde could care. But, what in the hell was Trafalgar smoking?

"We are all romantically and sexually involved with you," Law stated, rather matter-of-factly. His eyes still held a great sadness, but there was something else in them that the older male couldn't identify.

As the words registered in the blonde's mind, almost all of the colour, save the fire truck red blush that made itself known on his cheeks, drained out of the taller man's face. He sputtered wildly, trying to attempt to enunciate any word that could come to his mind.

"Wh-What?!" Killer screamed, whenever his mouth decided to work once more.

"It was foolish to think that you remembered," the tattooed man sighed, straightening to sit up properly. He gently laid his hand on top of one of the other man's.

"You're kidding me…right?" The blonde asked, his voice slightly shaking.

"Why would I joke about something like this?" Law asked, his voice hard. He gently squeezed the other's hand in what Killer assumed would have been a reassuring gesture. The affection was lost in the shock of the situation.

The blonde snatched his hand away, bringing his knees to his chest in a position that screamed his insecurities to the dark-haired Captain.

"I guess I'll leave you alone to your thoughts," Law said, rising and taking the empty bowl with him as he left. The door closed behind the doctor with a deafening and metallic _thud__, _leaving Killer feeling empty, depressed, and utterly alone.

* * *

**And here we see a wild Kidd, without the company of a Killer - how unusual. And what the hell does Law think he's doing? It's not nice to play mind games, doctor. Welp, now we start to get into the plot of things, mwahaha. I feel really bad for what I'm doing to Killer, but I'll bake him a cake, and he should be fine...probably...hopefully...yeah. Anywho, please review, tell me what you all think! It means the world to me! :D**

**P.S.: Kitten update: the cat (named Jasmine), had 5 kittens in her first ever litter! Yay for little fluffy balls of adorable-ness!**

_**SHOUT-Y OUT TIME! :D (This is one of my favourite times of the day)**_

**To the ever wonderful Candy-Riley Ellen, you are loved darling! I would be in the same boat as you, telling Killer I'm his Captain, if I found him memory-less. Thank you for praising the way I write (you get all the sweets again :D) amnesiac Killer. I'll give you a hint about how to write a person with memory loss: pretend you have no idea what the hell is going on (which I never know what is going on, so it's pretty easy for me), and just write.  
**

**To the majestic Candy-Miss Doflamingo, I'm really glad you like the way that I'm making Law do things. And I took your advice and took a nap. I felt so great, that I started on this chapter! I hope you like it! :D**

**To the darling Candy-fangirl-4-evEr-xx, you have to let your inner fan girl out sometime. And here on FF is the best place to do it! Besides, inner fan girls get rabid sometimes, if you don't let them out to play and read yaoi. True story. So, lets yours fly, baby!**

**To the dear Candy-Guest.124, Killer still has some left-over brain trauma from splashing into the sea and loosing his memories. That's why he conked out so fast. I don't want you guys to think I'm making poor Killer a weakling on top of just all-around abusing him. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Amnesia**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Killer hadn't realized that he had fallen asleep until a warm hand was gently shaking his shoulder, followed by an unfamiliar voice asking him to 'wake up, please'.

Orange-and-aqua eyes opened to see a man looming over him. He was dressed in the same white jumpsuit that Shachi wore. His hat was blue with a yellow bill that had 'PENGUIN' written across the front. He jumped slightly whenever the older man half-heartedly glared up at him.

"Who are you." It was a demand, not a question. Killer decided that he wasn't playing around anymore.

"Penguin," the man replied. He seemed very uncomfortable, but Killer didn't care. He just wanted to sleep.

"Go away," the blonde ordered, turning over in the bed to face the cold metal wall and most importantly, _away from Penguin._

"I can't do that," the hatted male replied.

"And why not?" Killer snapped.

"Captain ordered me to bring you to his study."

"Well, you can tell the _Captain_ to _go. TO. HELL!_" The tanned male picked up the pillow that his head was resting on, and shoved it over his face. He hoped that the other would take the hint and leave, but his hopes were crushed.

"How 'bout you tell him yourself?" Penguin asked, trying to coax the blonde out of the bed.

"No!" Came the muffled replied.

"Please?" he asked, sounding like a small puppy that had just been kicked. It tugged on the older male's heartstrings. "I don't want to get in trouble."

The blonde uncovered his face and rolled back over to see the depressing frown on Penguin's face.

"Fine!" Killer spat, sitting up. He noticed with a sort of sick fascination that made him question himself in the back of his mind that the hatted man visibly flinched away from the blonde. As he slid out of the bed, he asked, "Why are you so jumpy?"

"Well…you weren't this mean before," Penguin muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets. He looked down at his boots, the shadow from his hat's brim covering his face. He turned his head to stare at the corner of the room where the wall and floor met. Killer felt guilt tugging at his conscience, and he let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry," the blonde muttered, shuffling in place slightly. His mind was screaming at him for apologizing, let alone to this schmuck, but the older male wrote it off as paranoia from waking up in an extremely strange place a few days ago.

The hatted man slowly turned to face Killer with a look of shock. He brought a hand out of his pocket to rub the back of his neck. "It's alright."

"Let's go. I don't want you to get in trouble with your Captain."

"_Our _Captain," Penguin stressed gently.

"Yes, yes. _Our _Captain," Killer replied, waving the comment off with the wave of his hand. Inside, something screamed at him. It told him not to acknowledge Law as his Captain, but he didn't know if it was the memory-loss or his common sense talking. Even if it was just the memory-loss, he decided to listen to it.

"This way, if you please," Penguin said, opening the door. He stepped out into the hot and stuffy hallways of the sub. Killer followed, but he wished that he was allowed to stay in the cooled medical room.

The duo strolled through the sweat-inducing halls of the submarine. As they walked, the blonde searched and scanned anything that he thought was of interest, attempting to make any sort of memory resurface. Nothing came.

By the time that Penguin stopped, Killer was very thankful that he was clad only in a pair of baggy black shorts. If he was in a jumpsuit, he would have been sweaty like the hatted man was. Yet, the heat was a strange comfort to him.

Penguin knocked on a sealed hatchway door, and opened it when an extremely muffled yell of 'come in' reached his ears.

Trafalgar was sitting at a rather large desk, with a reading lamp sitting illuminated on it, in the middle of a rather large room for a submarine. Tall bookshelves filled with different novels and dusty tomes lined all of the walls, except for one corner where a small double bed was tucked away.

Law lifted his eyes off of the thick tome he was reading, and smiled whenever his eyes landed on Killer.

"Thank you, Penguin," the doctor said, and the hatted man left with a nod.

Killer stepped inside of the room, closing the door behind him. He stood by the door, unmoving.

"Come here," Law said, waving his over to the large desk which he was sitting behind.

Hesitantly, the blonde stepped over to the desk, standing beside the chair in which the doctor was seated. "What are you reading?" He asked, leaning over to read the small text that was illuminated by the lamp.

"Cures for amnesia," Law replied, then closed the book. "And I think I've found one."

"Oh?" Killer asked, straightening himself to tower over the seated Trafalgar.

"It said that the best way for someone to regain lost memories is for that person to go about their daily routine as if the memories were still intact."

"Is that why you called me here?" The blonde asked in a rather bored tone. He had just figured that his memories would come back to him, like they had before.

"Yes." Law stood, and placed his hands on the slightly taller man's shoulders. Quickly, he crashed his lips into the other's, digging his sharp nails into the blonde's shoulders whenever he tried to pull away. After a few moments, Trafalgar broke the kiss to stare up at the older male, lust creeping into his steady gaze. "Did any memories come back?"

"No," Killer spat. He roughly pushed the Captain away, then stalked to the door. The doctor watched as the blonde left, leaving him alone.

"Damn," Law muttered, semi-pouting. That didn't go over as smoothly as it did in his head. Not that it mattered – he was brilliant. He would be able to remedy this issue soon enough.

* * *

Killer stormed through the halls, getting lost within a matter of moments. Whenever he passed other crew members, they would jump to the sides of the hallway to make way for the blonde with the murderous aura. A pour sol almost got slammed into the wall because he didn't jump out of the way fast enough.

After a few minutes of storming around, Killer ended up on the deck of the submarine which had been above the surface for the past hour. He saw three people standing on the wooden deck – he would rather not see these three people for the rest of his life.

"Oh, outta bed?" Shachi chuckled, waving the blonde over. Reluctantly, he walked over to the group. Bepo shrunk away from him, while Penguin looked like he was about to have a heart attack. The man in the casquette hat seemed utterly oblivious.

"W-what did Captain want?" Penguin asked hesitantly. The only answer he received was a glare from multi-coloured eyes.

"Hey, no need to be angry," Shachi grinned, wrapping his arm around the smaller male's shoulders and giving a slight squeeze.

His eyes glazed over as a quick flash of memory shot through his mind – someone had done this before. Many time, actually. It made him lean against the man with the sunglasses a little, suddenly utterly placid.

"See? All better now, right?" The green-and-red hatted man asked, thinking his words had sunk into the blonde's skull. The memory faded, far too quickly to get any more information out of it. Killer merely nodded, and the other two beings visibly relaxed.

"Tell me something," the small man asked, looking up at – the thought made him shudder – his supposed lovers. "Are we really all…uh…"

"Together?" Penguin asked. The blonde nodded slightly, afraid to say it out loud himself. If he said it, then he would be giving the statement validity.

"Yep," Shachi smiled, leaning down to nuzzle the blonde's oddly sweet smelling hair.

"Even the bear?" Killer gestured to the large fluffy mass who had decided to lay down and take a nap on the deck.

"Yes, even Bepo," Penguin replied. The orange-and-aqua eyed man sighed, rather dejectedly.

"If it makes you feel any better, Penguin's the girl," Shachi chuckled.

"S-SHACHI!" The blue-and-yellow hatted man screeched, his face turning the colour of the setting sun.

"What? It's true!" The other countered. Killer slipped out of Shachi's grip, and sat down next to Bepo. That news made him feel a little better, but he still hated this ship with its strangeness.

Killer stared out into the shining sea, silently praying to any deity he could think of for his memories to return. And fast.

* * *

**Law, you're treading into dangerous waters, my doctor-y fiend. Beware! Please, review and tell me what you think! It makes my fingers fly faster and my mind work better.**

**Alrighty Candies, got some sorta bad news. This weekend, I am going to go to New York City for the first time! But, alas, I cannot update while I am there, because it is a chorus trip, and I can't bring my laptop. So, I hope this chapter will be enough to tide you guys over until Monday, which I have off. :D**

_**SHOUT OUT TIME!**_

**To the ever wondrous Candy-Riley Ellen, who wouldn't wanna tap dat cute ass? I would :) And I'm sorry for the feels overload! But, Kidd is adorable, is he not? :D****  
**

**To the majestic Candy-Miss Doflamingo, Taking your advice multiple times is actually helping me write this even faster! Thank you so much! :D**

**To the hyper Candy-fangirl-4-evEr-xx, everyone's giving you weird looks, because they're just jealous :P Don't let them keep you down! :D**

**To the new Candy-LoveChocolateAndRock'nRoll, thank you for your gratitude! It made me just so happy! And I'd do the same thing if Law woke me up like that. He is a sexy beast. Thank you for the review!**

**And to the Anon!Candy-Ace, get outta my head! You're not supposed to know what I have planned. Jk! :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys! Chapter six! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Amnesia**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

* * *

Kidd hadn't slept for four days. He had refused to leave the deck, just in case a flash of blonde appeared in the ocean. Each of his crew mates checked on him once and awhile, and Heat and Wire brought him food three times a day. Whenever they came back to retrieve the tray of food, it was hardly touched. Each time the crew mates went to check on their redhead Captain, he was standing at the bow of the ship with his strong arms crossed over his chest. Rouge eyes never strayed from the calm waves below.

As the sun was setting, some of the last few words that Killer said to him drifted into his sleep-deprived mind. _'Five days away from the next island.'_ So far, it had been four days since the massacre soldier had disappeared. There was a faint hope in Kidd's soul – it said that his first mate had washed up on that island, and was waiting for him. It was a foolish hope, but the pale man clung to it for dear life. He just hoped that the seas would comply.

* * *

The submarine submerged, trapping all of its crew within its metal walls. Killer was led back to the Captain's study, where Law was patiently waiting, staring at the pages of an open tome on his desk.

The doctor had decided that he may have pushed the blonde too far. His actions were too rash. Therefore, he would have to test the waters a little more cautiously than he did before.

Killer stepped into the Captain's study, closing the doors behind him. Multi-coloured eyes darted from the doctor then to the shelves to scan the titles of the books that lined said shelves. Slowly, lazily, he walked around the walls, reading different titles, knowing that the grey eyes were watching his every move.

"I got another memory back," Killer said, trying to make conversation.

"Really?" Law asked, his interest perking up. If the blonde remembered too much…

"It was fleeting, but I remember being held in a half-hug," the older male said.

"We always held you close. You always seemed to enjoyed physical touch," the doctor explained. He closed his book, turned off the desk lamp, and rose from his chair. The tattooed man walked over to the small bed tucked away in the corner. He rubbed his tired grey eyes, and flopped down onto the mattress.

"I seemed to," Killer muttered. He came to the end of the bookshelves, and leaned over Law.

"Yes?" Trafalgar asked, a thin black eyebrow rising skyward.

Hesitantly, the blonde lowered himself towards the doctor. Gently, his lips connected with the tattooed man's – a quick pressure that only lasted for a moment.

Killer pulled away before Law could grab a hold of him. He knew that Trafalgar was dangerous. If he wasn't, then why would warning signs flash in his mind whenever the slightly smaller male was near?

A slow smile crept its way across Law's face – it made chills of fear run down the blonde's spine.

"Are you trying to tell me something?"

"No. Just testing," Killer replied. No memory was sparked by this action – in fact, it only made him hate himself even more than he did before.

He hated the fact that he was basically a slut for these men, even if they all did seem to care. He was convinced it was a lie, but he had no proof, other than his instincts. He couldn't even really trust them right now. He was annoyed with all of these facts, but this was his life right now. The blonde would just have to play along…for now.

Law opened his arms, and gently waved the blonde down to him. Obediently, Killer climbed onto the bed with the doctor. He laid on his side to face Trafalgar, as the other's tanned arms wrapped themselves around the larger male's torso. The younger male tucked the blonde under his chin, and gently trailed his inked fingers up and down the blonde's arms.

Killer shuddered, but it wasn't from anything pleasant. He hated himself for laying with the enemy, but if it would help him at all, then he would do anything. Even though he was screaming at himself, he let himself sink into the blissful oblivion known as sleep in the arms of the enemy.

* * *

_Multi-coloured eyes blinked themselves opened, then shut against the harsh sunlight. He groaned, but he opened his eyes again. It wasn't sunlight. It seemed like a sort of glow that permeated the air._

_ Killer sat up and looked around. He was on a grassy hill, sitting beneath a rather large oak tree. The day was pleasant, but he couldn't see much beyond his little area of the hill. For some strange reason, he didn't want to get up, either._

_ "Come on, Killer!" A voice called to him. He looked in the direction that the voice was drifting to him from, but it was at the edge of the little slice of world that was his. The blur that stood there had a shock of red at the top. His presence was a great comfort to Killer, although the tanned male had no idea why._

_ "Come on!" The voice said again. Killer tried to reach out to this blur, but he couldn't reach._

Multi-coloured eyes opened in the darkness, and he growled softly. He wanted to go back to that dream, whatever it was. He felt safe there.

Killer tried to move, but found that he was held in place by a strong, tattooed arm that was placed around his waist. He buried his face into the pillow and sighed, attempting to fall back to sleep.

* * *

Kidd had finally fallen asleep after four days. He had passed out against the railing at the bow of the ship, but Wire and Heat had dragged him to sit with his back against the main mast. He was currently snoring softly, seated blissfully unaware on the deck.

Being a good subordinate, Heat decided to stand watch in place of his Captain. Wire stood by the redhead's side, after he had draped the mauve coat over his Captain's pale form. The whole ship relaxed, all the metal bits finally coming to rest after four days of constant panic. The whole ship was staring to fall apart.

With their first mate gone and their Captain in shambles, the future of the Kidd Pirates seemed bleak. Heat just hoped that Killer would be found soon, or their dream of finding the One Piece would end quickly.

* * *

**I'm baaaack! Did you Candies miss me? Because I missed all of you! :D As promised, it is Monday, therefore I have uploaded another chapter for all of you! I also wrote a bit in NYC (which was awesome, but I'll stick to the countryside), so I'll try to keep posting at the rate I am. Yay for senior year in high school and being able to write in school! :D  
**

**Anywho, here, we get not one, but two glimpses of a Killer-less Eustass Kidd, still having a wee meltdown. And Law's mind games are beginning to frazzle Killer! Now, we're REALLY getting into things! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it's so short, though. I'm still a little wiped from NYC. I'll try to post more by Wednesday. Please, keep telling me what you think, and it may come sooner than that! :D**

_**SHOUT OUTS TO THE CANDIES!**_

**To the adorable Candy-Riley Ellen, God, I just love you. I wished you the best of luck whenever I read your review! Did you win? And I felt so honoured and special that you told me what you thought in the middle of a football/soccer game! It made me giggle when you'd stop and tell me what was going on in the game. I do love a good football game, myself. :D And don't worry about me, Killer would never kill me. Else, he'd have no place to stay ;P  
**

**To the darling Candy-LoveChocolateAndRock'nRoll, I do love Penguin's tone there as well. I imagine him as a little bit of a dork who's rather emotional. Very adorable, in my opinion. And I'm jealous of BOTH Killer and Law. If it was me in either of their positions, I would just melt from yay-ness.**

**To the magnificent Candy-Miss Doflamingo, I agree with you completely. Who wouldn't want Killer? He's just so...yes, no one can even take it! :D **

**To the suave Candy-Guest.124, what better way to mess with someone's mind than convince them they are a HUGE slut? That'd bring anyone down, at least in my mind. And sharing in theory is easy: they each get Killer once or twice a week. But, it normally doesn't work in real life. And shhhhh! It's just mentions of bestiality. But, imagine. If someone said a bear was fucking you, that'd shake you up pretty bad, right? It's all part of the plan. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's Wednesday! Here's the new chapter that I promised! Enjoy! :D Warning, some MalexMale-ness here! BEWARE!  
**

* * *

**Amnesia**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

"Chief! I can see the island!" Heat called from the crow's nest. Kidd stood from his seated position against the main mast. Rouge eyes locked onto the rather tiny green isle, his heart beating slightly faster than usual. Did Killer make it to the island like the redheaded Captain had hoped? Or was the massacre solder really lost to the depths forever?

Kidd shook his head violently. He refused to think like that. Killer was alive – he had to be.

The ship landed on the island, and the Captain, along with a few other crew mates jumped down to splash into the shallow water that waited below. Kidd led the way – not only because he was the Captain, but also because he didn't want any of his Nakama injured from some unknown danger that may have been lurking within the strange island's depths. Even though Killer's disappearance left him frazzled, he still wouldn't unnecessarily put his men in danger.

The island was pleasant – a small spring island that had a small forest, flowers, and other such springtime things. Yet, there was no sign of people anywhere. No villages, no houses, no fire pits – nothing. It just made looking for Killer all the easier.

* * *

After six hours, Kidd finally admitted to himself that Killer was no there. His men had abandoned the search after an hour, knowing that after two laps around the island that their vice-Captain was not going to be found.

The redhead Captain sighed, then leaned against a tree near the edge of the tiny forest. The sun was setting, causing the normally crystalline blue water to shimmer with rouge and golden hues. It was times like that this he really missed Killer. The blonde loved sunsets – hell, he loved nature in general – and would always spout facts, causing his face to light up in pure happiness. In Kidd's opinion, his first mate was adorable.

The Captain sighed, then slid down the trunk of the tree to sit on the sandy dirt, defeated.

* * *

Killer decided that he would do anything he could to regain enough of his memories to make that strange fuzzy dream become clearer.

Law was sitting in his study, as he usually was. He was most likely researching different cures for the blonde, but none of them seemed to be working, because the blonde's memory only stretched back to the time when he first woke up on the sub. It infuriated him, but what could he do?

The orange-and-aqua eyed man peered in through the slight crack of the hatch door to see Trafalgar sitting dutifully at his desk. He was leaning over a book that was thinner than most others that he had read before. The steel eyed man seemed very irritated with this book, because he soon slammed it shut, and pushed his wheeling chair away from the desk.

Killer pushed opened the door, stepped inside the study, and closed the door fully. Law looked up and gave a rather tired smile as a greeting.

"You seem down," the blonde noticed. "Something wrong?"

"Just tired," the doctor replied.

"Well, that's depressing."

"How so?" Law asked.

Killer stepped between Trafalgar and his desk, then sat in the smaller male's lap, facing him. Tattooed hands settled themselves on the blonde's hips as grey locked with orange-and-aqua. Strong, tanned arms wrapped themselves around the smaller man's neck, pulling their bodies flush against each other.

"Are you sure you're tired?" Killer asked coyly.

"Not for this," Law chuckled. He grinned, then trailed a hand upwards to threat sinewy fingers in those long golden strands. Slowly, he pulled Killer down towards him.

Their lips connected hesitantly, but neither pulled away. It felt so wrong to Killer, but Law said that if he got back into his 'regular routine' that his memories would return. If this was his routine, then so be it.

Law's tongue gently traced the seam of the blonde's lips, trying to coax them open. After a moment or two, Killer complied and opened his mouth. The doctor quickly entered and explored the warm, sweet-tasting cavern that was offered to him. He tasted every nook and craned, grinning into the kiss whenever he felt the other moan.

Killer pulled away, a small flush on his face. Law tasted absolutely disgusting in his opinion. It made him shudder, but the doctor took it as a good sign.

Law latched onto the tanned neck that was before him. He nibbled, licked, and sucked his way down the blonde's neck and down to his chest, leaving little red marks here and there. Even though it repulsed him, the older male couldn't help the moans that spilled from his lips.

Trafalgar bit roughly on Killer's collarbone, causing said blonde to cry out in pain. Blood gathered on the surface of tanned skin. The doctor eagerly lapped at the precious liquid life, as if in apology. He trained his inked hands down to rest on the blonde's hips. Involuntarily, Killer's hips jerked into the warm hands. Law grinned, and slowly trailed his fingers to the front button of the baggy black shorts that he was given to wear. Grey eyes looked up to see the taller man looking down at him.

"May I?" Law asked with a coy smile. Killer only nodded in response – he didn't trust himself to speak, or he might have said no.

Tattooed fingers undid the button, and pulled the baggy shorts down. Killer's limp length was freed into the cool air around them.

In a swift movement, Trafalgar pushed him chair forward so that the small of the blonde's back was pressed into the desk. Killer lifted himself, with Law's guidance, onto the desk so that he was practically eye level with the doctor.

Hungrily, grey eyes traced along the blonde's length before diving in. Law swallowed the impressive member, feeling it swell and harder within his mouth. The doctor pulled off so that he wouldn't be gagged. Killer mewled slightly at the foreign, yet pleasurable, sensation. Multi-coloured eyes slid shut, even though his brain tried to tell him not to.

Law descended again, fully sheathing the blonde within his mouth. He ran his tongue along the prominent vein underneath the length, smiling softly at the deep moan he received for his actions. He began bobbing his head, sucking gently. The doctor ran his teeth gently along the shaft, trying to get the blonde to make more of those delicious sounds.

Killer let out a whimper at the slight pain that Trafalgar was inflicting. Strong hands gripped the edge of the doctor's desk as his groans and mewls grew louder. Soon, the blonde let out a near heartbreaking whine as he came into the bot cavern that was Law's mouth

Obediently, the smaller male swallowed the other's sweet-tasting essence. He let the limp length fall from his mouth, as he straightened to look up at the blonde. Killer tried to keep his hazy eyes focused, but was having a real hard time of it.

"Do you want to continue?" Law asked, cupping the blonde's face gently in his tattooed hand. He softly brushed his lips against Killer's.

"…no," he admitted. He slightly wondered if Trafalgar would push him past his boundaries.

"Alright," the tattooed man smiled. He stood, then helped the blonde down from the desk. Killer pulled his shorts back on and then fastened them so they would stay on his hips.

Grabbing the older male's hand, Law led Killer over to the bed tucked away in the corner. They both laid on the soft mattress. Trafalgar pulled the blonde close to him, wrapping his arms around the larger man's waist so that he wouldn't escape.

Soon, Killer drifted off to sleep, and Law followed soon after.

* * *

**I was so nervous that I wasn't going to finish this chapter and make myself a liar. Because, I promised you guys a new chapter on Wednesday, and I got so scared when I thought I wasn't gonna make it. I thought you guys would've gotten really mad at me if I didn't upload today. Thank God I finished, though :) Don't worry though, even though this chapter was short, I promise that we're getting into things really quickly! :D Please, review and tell me what you all thought!**

**_Kitten update_ (cuz Riley wanted to know :D) - they're opening their eyes and crawling around in their box. They're also pretty feisty and ADORABLE! I love them so much. :)**

_**It's my favourite time - SHOUT OUTS! :D**_

**To the ever-present and wonderful Candy-Riley Ellen, I love your praise! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! I'm sorry that you didn't win your game, but those nutty food things sound pretty tasty. Maybe I could try one some day. ^_^ **

**To the wondrous Candy-LoveChocolateAndRock'nRoll, I'm so sorry that I possibly made you late for class! I'd feel terrible if that really happened, but it also makes me feel special that you would choose my story over being on time for a class. I feel important :) And Killer-less Kidd makes me all melty and feely inside, too. **

**To the fabulous Candy-Miss Doflamingo, thank you for your praise! God, it makes me blush! And, if you want, I could write you a LawxKiller (cuz I ship those guys too!) Just PM me some details, and ta-da! I'll try my hardest to make it awesome! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Amnesia**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

The dream came back to him. This time though, it was a little clearer than before.

_Killer was still in his own little world, with his back pressed against the tree trunk. Just like last time, there was that vivid shock of red on the border between his world and beyond. Only this time, it was different – there were other colours, too. A tall shadow of black and a flash of blue accompanied the red._

_ 'Killer, where are you?' the shock of red asked._

_ 'There he is, Chief!' the blur of light blue said, and all three colours came as close as they could to him, without crossing the line between his world and the next._

_ 'C'mon, Killer!' the red blurb called. As before, Killer tried to reach out for the colours, but was torn away._

* * *

Orange-and-aqua eyes opened to glare up at Law. He was smiling, as if he was the one who got sucked off last night instead of the blonde.

"Morning," the inked man softly half-sang, then leaned down to give the older male a kiss on his forehead. "Did you sleep well?"

"Like a rock," he replied.

"Good. You'll be excited to know that we'll be arriving at an island within a few days."

A burst of memory flashed before orange-and-aqua.

_ A tall, pale, terrifying man stood before him. His hair and eyes were red as fire, while his lips were painted a strange purple. He looked menacing, yet Killer found comfort in the sight of this man._

_ 'How long until we reach the next island?' he asked, cradling his head in a large, pale hand._

_ 'Five days,' Killer heard himself reply._

_ '__**FI**__- oww…,' the man groaned. 'Five whole days?'_

_ 'If we keep this pace,' Killer confirmed._

_ 'I'm going back to bed.' The man left, and Killer felt something tighten in his chest as he watched the man leave._

"Killer!" Trafalgar said, shaking the older male's shoulder. The blonde blinked a few times until the memory disappeared and the doctor remained.

"Yeah?" Killer asked after a few moments.

"Yeah. I was just…remembering something," the mutli-coloured eyed man replied.

"Oh?" Law asked, a charcoal eyebrow arching skyward. "About what?"

"I like islands," he lied.

No, Killer wasn't comfortable enough around the doctor to tell him what he really saw. Instead, he would hold off this information, and attempt to gather information from the many medical books in the Captain's Study. He wanted to find out about those strange blurs of colour, the man in his memories, and about Trafalgar Law and the Heart Pirates.

* * *

Kidd sighed as he leaned against the railing of his ship, staring at the clear, shimmering water below. The Captain had found that they would have to be docked at this island for a week before the Log Pose would point to a new island.

Currently, most of his men were on the island, eating some wildlife that they had slaughtered and cooks over their large bonfire they had crafted (with the help of Heat) on the beach. The redhead had opted to sit out of the festivities, instead deciding to keep watch of the ship. He looked out over the calm waters to the sun, which was handing quite low in the sky. The days seemed to lag on forever without Killer by his side.

The Captain heard quiet footsteps approach him, but he didn't turn around. Soon enough, Wire stood next to the smaller pale man. Even though he never said anything, his presence was comforting.

After a few minutes of companionable silence, Wire decided to break the sugar bowl.

"I do not believe that Killer is dead," he said slowly.

"Me either," Kidd replied, but the statement had no heart behind it.

Wire placed a comforting hand on his Captain's shoulder, avoiding the spikes on his soft and furry coat. "We will find him. Have faith."

With that, the statuesque man left, leaving the redhead alone to stare longingly into the water below.

* * *

**I'm sorry that this is so short, but right now I'm sitting in the hospital (for once, it's not for me! :D) with my friend because her mom's having knee surgery and since she always goes to my chemotherapy with me, I decided to skip school and keep her company :) I promise that I will update again soon, after we go prom dress shopping (ugh, prom -.-) and other such girly things that I must be apart of. Blahh... Anywho! Please, comment, review, and tell me what you all thought! Feedback makes my heart soar, along with my fingers over my keyboard.**

_**SHOUT-Y OUT-Y TIME! :D**_

_**-**_**To my love Candy-Riley Ellen, your first little comment made me giggle. And I ship LawxKiddxKiller, too! :D Yay, I'm not the only one! Even though I'm not that good at threesomes, maybe I could hook you up? :D And uuuugh! I am not worthy of such praise! *hides in hood* I'm not that good, honestly. But I'm sooo happy you think so! It makes my face get all red, and I do a little happy dance like Chopper (complete with a 'that's not gonna make me happy, bastard -^_^-) I love you so! *hugs!* **

**-To the awesome Candy-LoveChocolateAndRock'nRoll, I'm glad that you weren't late. I love it when you are late though, and you walk in the room and the teacher isn't there. You're just like 'Awww, yeah!' And I imagine Killer being cultured as fuck, liking such things as poetry, nature, books, plays, and other such things, just because he's so intelligent! :D**

**-To the new one Wierd Yume, I thought I changed that. Thanks for the heads up, though! :D**

**-To the ever marvelous Candy-Miss Doflamingo, I promise, there will be more smut in the future! And I'll try to work on your story as soon as possible! (I'm gonna stress, because I want it to be absolutely PERFECT for you!) I love your ever-present-ness! *hugs!***


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter contains MalexMale sex, so if that doesn't float your little boat, then don't read it.  
**

* * *

**Amnesia**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

The submarine whizzed by underneath the waves that lapped at the surface of the ocean. Currently, Killer was sitting on a set of pipes in the engine room as Penguin was tinkering with something. He was tangled within so many different pipes that soon he disappeared within the maze of white pipes.

The blonde had found that out of all of the crew, he liked Penguin the best. The hatted man didn't try to do anything with him, unlike Shachi or Law. He wasn't completely comfortable around the other male, but the company was tolerable – maybe even slightly pleasant.

From somewhere in the maze of pipes that Penguin had disappeared within, a rather triumphant 'Hah!' rang out. Something behind all of the pipes began to hum – a signal of life.

Soon, the hatted man was seen, untangling himself from the various different pipes. He had a bit of grime on his white jumpsuit, but a triumphant grin was on his face. The air around them began to cool slightly within the hot engine room – the air conditioner was officially fixed. For now, at least.

As Penguin climbed out of the pipes, he wasn't entirely paying attention. He didn't duck enough when he was supposed to, and his hat was knocked clean off of his head.

Killer inhaled a quick breath between clenched teeth at the sight of the no longer hatted man. Snowy hair gently cupped the man's face, and a few strands hung in front of amethyst eyes. He was…oddly beautiful. When he realized that he was exposed, Penguin's eyes widened significantly. He bent down and scooped up his hat. Quickly, he slammed the billed hat onto his head, tucking his hair inside of it.

"Uh…don't tell anyone, okay?" The once again hatted male asked, his face flushing.

"Sure," Killer responded, then watched with curiosity as he quickly stumbled away. The blonde remained where he was, thinking deeply. If what everyone told him was true – that he and Penguin were indeed together in that sense – then why didn't the man's true appearance spark any sort of memory within him?

* * *

Penguin ran down the rapidly cooling halls of the submarine, panicking slightly. Law was going to be so angry.

The hatted man stopped in front of a sealed hatchway door, and raised his hand to knock. A few moments later, the door was opened to reveal a rather surprised Shachi.

"Pen? What are you doing here?"

"Let me in," the taller man puffed. Despite the fact that Penguin was supposed to be keeping Killer busy, Shachi let him inside.

The room was a small lounge-type room, with a few squashy chairs, a bookcase that was propped against the wall, and a Den-Den Mushi on the small coffee table in between the wide circle of chairs. It was currently singing softly, dancing in its place.

Currently, Law was leaning back in his favourite leather chair, his long legs tightly crossed.

"What do you need, Penguin?" Trafalgar asked, a look of irritancy across his face.

"I have bad news," The bill-hatted man replied, and slightly winched whenever grey eyes glared at him.

"Um…well, when I was fixing the air conditioner, Killer saw me without my hat on."

Shachi walked over to sit in a chair, but looked between his Captain and best friend with a very confused look.

"I don't understand. Why is that bad?"

"Killer isn't stupid," Law sighed, propping his elbows on the armrests and interlacing his fingers. "He'll understand that he should have had a memory if he saw one of his lovers who normally keeps his face covered."

"So, that means…," Shachi drawled, still not completely understanding.

"He will figure out that we've been lying to him," Trafalgar snapped.

"I'm sorry, Captain," Penguin muttered.

"Why don't we just hit him over the head again? He'll lose his memories again, right?" The brunette asked.

"No. He's had too much trauma. If we hit him again, he may die," the doctor explained, rising from his chair. "He's no good to us dead."

"What are you going to do then?" Penguin asked.

"I'll seduce him. Then he'll believe anything I say," Law concluded. With that, the Captain left, sealing the doorway behind him.

Penguin collapsed into the chair that was closest to him, letting out a slight sigh of relief.

"I thought I was going to die," he said.

"So did I."

"I really hate having Killer here," the bill-hatted man muttered. "This whole thing just sets me on edge."

Shachi rose from his chair and walked over to stand in front of his friend, "You seem tense."

"I am," Penguin replied, looking up at the brunette.

"I can fix that."

Slowly, Shachi reached down and pushed the blue-and-yellow hat off, revealing that snowy hair and those amethyst eyes that he loved so much. He clamoured into Penguin's lap, wrapping his arms around the others pale neck.

Penguin wrapped his arms around his friend's waist, pulling the brunette flush against him. Slowly, Shachi leaned down to capture the other's lips in a passionate kiss. Soon, lips opened and tongues danced and twirled around each other.

Penguin's hand trailed up to the collar of the brunette's jumpsuit and hastily undid the button that held it together. He pulled the now-exposed zipper down, revealing that delicious chest that was slightly defined with strong muscles.

Immediately, the snowy-haired male descended, latching onto his lover's neck, sucking over the pulse in his neck, intent on leaving a mark. Behind pointed sunglasses, Shachi's eyes rolled into the back of his head as a pleasured mewl left him.

Penguin was relentless in his pleasurable ministrations. It had been far too long since either of them had shared any intimacy, especially with Killer's arrival, and Bepo never-ending sniffing about whenever the two of them were close to anything.

After he was satisfied with the deep purple love bite, Penguin went to the task of undressing his lover.

Leaning down, the taller male began licking, biting, and sucking at different parts of Shachi's chest as his hands slid the white cloth from those slim shoulders.

"P-pen!" The brunette gasped, wrenching his arms free from those pesky sleeves. "I'm supposed to be making you feel good!"

Penguin stopped his actions for a moment, to look the other dead in the eyes – well, into the reflective sunglasses. He licked his lips and then smirked, "Then moan for me." With that hungry look that Penguin was giving him, Shachi let out a small groan as he felt his boxers tighten.

After the jumpsuit was gathered around the brunette's hips, the snowy-haired man reached up and ripped those damned sunglasses off of Shachi's face.

Shimmering emerald eyes stared back at him, exhibiting such raw emotion now that they could gaze uninhibitedly. Penguin smashed his lips into Shachi's, trying to convey his emotions to his lover. The smaller male pulled his hat off, and tossed it onto the floor. He lifted himself off of Penguin, and leaned over to unbutton the other's collar, never breaking the heated kiss they were sharing.

Quickly, he pulled his lover's zipper down all the way. He broke the kiss so that they both could catch their breath, but also so that the emerald-eyed man could gaze at his rather well-defined lover. He licked his lips at the sight of the top of the blue boxers. Shachi then decided that he was tired of waiting.

Penguin reached out and pulled the other man's jumpsuit down so that it bunched around his calf muscles. Red boxers soon followed after, leaving the smaller completely exposed. Shachi's member sprang up before amethyst eyes, reading and raring to go.

The brunette returned the favour, working quickly to free his lover from his confinements. Penguin's cock was and angry reddish-purple of pure desire. It made the green-eyed man licked his lips again. It really had been too long.

He climbed back into Penguin's lap, sitting on his knees. He carefully watched as the snowy-haired man wrapped three of his long fingers within his lips. He twirled his tongue around each digit, coating each with saliva. He knew it made Shachi go crazy to watch the things he could do with his mouth, and it gave him a sense of pleasure to be able to do that.

With practiced ease, Penguin slid his fingers down to that deliciously tight ring of muscles. He gently pushed a finger inside, and let out a contented sigh at the familiar feeling of being squeezed by Shachi.

The brunette whined from the intrusion – it hurt, almost like it was his first time. The amethyst-eyed man leaned in and began nibbling on his lover's neck, trying to make Shachi more comfortable. Whenever the smaller male finally did relax, he inserted and wiggled all three of his slicked fingers around inside the other, effectively loosening the smaller male.

When Penguin deemed him loose enough, he removed his fingers and grabbed a hold of his lover's hips. The snowy-haired man positioned himself properly, then pushed into Shachi as he pulled the other down.

Emerald eyes widened significantly as an ear-piercing screech escaped the brunette's mouth. Penguin quickly muffled the sound with his lips and mouth as he didn't even pause in his movements. Mercilessly, the snowy-haired man pounded into his lover, his tight grip leaving bruises on Shachi's pale hip bones – just the way the brunette liked it. Penguin released his hold of the other's mouth, instead latching into his neck.

"Hah…harder!" The brunette demanded, thrusting his hips downwards in time to meet Penguin's upward thrusts. Even though he didn't want to injure the other male, the leader of his endeavor knew that Shachi wouldn't be happy unless he couldn't walk right for a week. So, he would obey.

Increasing the ferocity of his thrusts, Penguin grabbed the swollen member that was smashed in between the duo's bodies. He rough, calloused hands mercilessly tugged and squeezed Shachi in the way that he liked the best.

The smaller male's arms snaked around his lover's neck, drawing them closer together. The brunette moaned and mewled into Penguin's ear, knowing that it would make the other absolutely insane with desire. His hot breath sent shivers down the larger male's spine.

With a few final tugs, Shachi latched onto his lover's neck, his teeth digging into the skin so that his moan would be significantly muffled. He splattered his seen on both of their torsos and Penguin's hand. The other came after a few short moments, spilling himself deep inside Shachi.

When the duo came down from their high and finally caught their breath, Shachi removed his teeth from Penguin's neck, lapping at the bruise that formed there as an apology.

Slowly, the snowy-haired male lifted his lover off of him so that his limp length fell out. He helped Shachi pull his boxers and jumpsuit up so that he could tie the sleeves around his waist to form makeshift pants. Penguin tucked himself back in his pants as well, before bringing the brunette back down to sit in his lap.

The two sat and enjoyed each other's presence in the silence that let them both succumb to sleep.

* * *

**Yay! Penguin fixed the air conditioner (I wish I had mine in my window. It's too hot for me) And I oh so love PenguinxShachi. I think it's adorable :3 And Killer's catching on - look at you go, Mr. Smartypants. :)  
**

**Anywho! Sorry for the late(ish) update. I try to update every two days if I can, and right now it's...*looks at clock* 10:52 pm on Sunday night, and I have school tomorrow! :D Yes, I was going to update earlier, but it was so beautiful outside, me and my mum, gammy, aunt, sister and friend/wife went to the playground ALL DAY and had a blast! I got a helluva sunburn, but I don't care. Since I was sick last year with cancer, and they wouldn't let me go outside, I just laid in the damn grass whenever I felt like it today! I don't care that I'm burnt, I'm happy with myself :D As always, please review so that I can know if it's good or not!**

_**IT'S THAT TIME AGAIN - SHOUT OUTS!**_

**To the beautiful Candy-LoveChocolateAndRock'nRoll, *hugs you tightly* Shhh, it's okay, baby. I love you too. And I'm sorry for scaring you! I really am! But, what you said made me tear up a-cuz I was so happy. You have no idea how special you all make me feel by just communicating with me, but you're just...gah! Utterly wonderful! *hugs!* Thank you so much! And a good note is, all my cancer's gone, so I'm all better. So if I go to the hospital, it's just for a check up - nothing majour, so don't you worry. I'm not going anywhere :D  
**

**To the darling Candy-Riley Ellen, I'm happy that I could amuse both you and your friend. And I did find a dress! And I really like it (which is odd, because I hate anything girly like dresses or makeup or skirts.) But, you're lucky. I'm being forced to go to prom, but I'm going alone cuz no one likes me. But that's okay, because all of you guys seem to like me, and that's good enough for me! :D And I'm sorry for murdering your feels, but I just can't help it sometimes. And noooo, I don't deserve the praise. You all do, for telling me what you think! All the praise to all of you!**

**To the glorious Candy-Miss Doflamingo, Look, smut! :D And I always stress about writing things for other people. I'm always afraid they're going to hate it or something. So, I'll try really really hard for you! -^_^- And it's my 'other mother' that's in the hospital - or rather, my friend/wife's mother. But, I'll pass along the sentiments! :)**

**To the cute Candy-wierd yume, Thanks! And I say that all of the Supernovas ('cept Luffy and Zoro) are practically evil. I mean, just look at Law! The motherfucker's got 'death' written on him! Literally! So, no cutesy stuff for my boy when I make him a villain! (Although other times when he's not a villain don't count). Thanks for the review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**What is this? ANOTHER CHAPTER?! WITHIN 24 HOURS OF THE LAST ONE?! JD, what you doin'? Pleasing all of you, that's what! :D This chapter contains MalexMale sex, so if you don't like that, then don't read it. **

* * *

**Amnesia**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

By the time that Law finally found Killer, the doctor was highly irritated. Not only did he traverse the entirety of the submarine, _twice_, but when Trafalgar finally found the blonde, he was reading in the Captain's Study.

"What are you reading?" the tattooed man asked, trying to conceal his irritation. He closed the door behind him, making sure to lock it.

"I'm not exactly sure," Killer replied. He looked up from the book that was laid open on the desk, smiling up at Law. Suddenly, almost all irritation left the dark-haired man. No wonder Kidd kept the blonde around.

As Trafalgar stepped closer to the older male, he tried convincing himself that he did not have any sort of interest in this man. He was only using Killer to fuck with Eustass Kidd's mind. There was no other motive.

Yet…the doctor could not deny that he was attracted to the man's intelligence and to his strange beauty. But, this was all to undermined Eustass. Nothing more, nothing less. At least, that's what he kept telling himself.

Law bent down and kissed the top of the blonde's head. He couldn't hide the smile that blossomed on his face at the sound of the appreciative hum.

Slowly, inked fingers slid their way under Killer's strong jaw to life his face upwards. He leaned down to capture the other's lips with a kiss. Slowly, as if unsure, the slightly larger male pressed back into the kiss. It still felt wrong, but Killer pushed that little voice away…for now. He wanted to do a little experiment first.

Carefully, Law climbed onto the chair, effectively straddling the blonde. Calloused hands settled on his lithe hips to hold the doctor steady. Soon though, those hands traveled somewhere else.

Trafalgar squeaked at the sensation of having his ass grabbed and rather roughly. He broke the kiss to stare down at the blonde.

"What are you doing?" He asked, panting softly.

"What, don't you trust me?" Killer retorted.

Shit – Law was trapped. No, he did not trust the man, but he couldn't exactly tell him that, or else it would raise little red flags in the older man's mind. But, if he didn't say anything, the he had a pretty good idea as to what was going to happen next.

The doctor swallowed thickly, and then licked his lips. "Of course I trust you."

Killer smiled up at him, before leaning in and lapping at the juncture where the tattooed man's neck and collar bone met. Law let out a strangled groan – this was not good. Although, it felt pretty damned good…

The blonde mercilessly explored that tanned column of flesh, causing pleased mewls to spill from Trafalgar's mouth. It put Killer at east, knowing that he was in control for now.

Law let his eyes slide closed. After all, wouldn't this just solidify the older male's trust in his 'Captain'? Yes, that was the reason the doctor was letting Killer take charge. At least, that was what he was convincing himself of.

Killer kissed up and down the other's neck, leaving little red bite marks here and there. His hands traveled to the inked man's hips, pulling him closer. Trafalgar squeaked at the sudden contact. Slowly, calloused fingertips lifted the bottom of that black and yellow hoodie, exposing those slightly developed muscles hidden underneath. Without thinking, Law stripped himself entirely out of his hoodie, completely exposing his torso. Killer leaned forward and began exploring with his hands and mouth. The doctor let out a string of soft moans at the pleasurable sensations that the blonde was giving to him. Soon, though, the multi-coloured eyed man let his hands travel lower.

"Wait!" Law gasped as he felt those delightfully warm hands settle on his hips again.

"Hm?" The larger male asked, leaning back down to the tattooed man's neck to nip at it.

"S-shouldn't we move this to the bed?"

Without another word, the blonde wrapped his arms around Trafalgar's waist and stood. Automatically, the smaller man's legs wrapped themselves around the other's hips. The duo made their way to the bed, flopping down on it rather unceremoniously.

Killer began kissing down Law's neck again, making sure to give the bite marks he left behind before some extra attention. His hands were on those lithe hips once again, rubbing gently. The doctor groaned at the sensation – Killer was intrigued by this reaction. He repeated the action, and grinned whenever Trafalgar made a small mewl. He had found a weak spot.

Inked hands traveled to the button of his extremely tight, light, and spotted jeans and fumbled in an attempt to release himself.

"Here, let me," Killer chuckled, grabbing the doctor's hands. He moved them out of the way before he unbuttoned and unzipped the jeans. In one swift movement, the blonde tugged down the other's jeans and boxers, releasing Law from his confinements. The swollen member was already dripping pre-cum, making the air smell like sex.

The orange-and-aqua eyed man removed his own pair of shorts, leaving both of them naked. The blonde slipped three fingers into his mouth, his tongue carefully sliding around each digit. When they were thoroughly covered, he removed them and positioned the digits at Law's entrance.

Hesitantly, multi-coloured eyes darted up to the dark-haired man's flushed face. Grey eyes locked with orange-and-aqua, and Trafalgar nodded.

Without a second thought, Killer pushed a finger past that tight ring of muscles. The doctor hissed at the intrusion. He had never been on the receiving end of an endeavor like this, but it was rather painful. Fire erupted from the base of his spine, traveling all though his body. He tensed involuntarily.

Gently, the blonde added a second finger, stretching the smaller male slightly. Whenever the inked man relaxed a little, Killer made a scissoring motion with his fingers. Soon, he added a third, then wiggled them around. A strangled groan left Trafalgar, as he arched his back off of the bed. The slightly larger male watched this reaction with slight interest. He wiggled his fingers again, feeling a small little bump within the man. Law mewled, and rocked his hips back onto the invading fingers. Quickly, Killer pulled his fingers out, earning a small whine from the good doctor. He spat in his hand, then coated his half-hard length, making it stand erect. The blonde lined himself up, and stopped whenever his head was rubbing against Trafalgar teasingly.

"Just do it!" The tattooed man practically screamed. Killer blinked his multi-coloured eyes in shock, before thrusting forward into that blessed inferno.

The dark-haired man let out a feral scream that bounced off of the walls of the almost completely sound-proof room. Some part of the blonde told him to pound into the man mercilessly, to make him scream and cry out in pain, but he ignored that voice. Slightly, anyways.

Killer paused whenever he was fully sheathed inside of Trafalgar. Said male was whimpering slightly attempting to get used to the foreign feeling and pain.

"I'm going to start moving, okay?" The blonde asked. Law could only nod in reply.

Slowly, the orange-and-aqua eyed man pulled out, until just the head was inside. In one swift movement, Killer jerked his hips forward, slamming himself completely into Law. Screams echoed into the room, mixing with soft groaned from the blonde and the creaking of the bed. The older male was merciless in his actions. He pounded into Trafalgar, relishing in the slightly pained gasps and moans that escaped the smaller man. Killer angled his hips a little differently, which caused the doctor to reach up and cling to the blonde's shoulders for dear life.

"Hah…mngg…harder!" the inked man gasped, his blunt nails digging into the tanned flesh underneath them. Killer obeyed, increasing his already insane pace. He reached between them to grasp the smaller male's weeping member and pump it in time with the jerking of his hips. Trafalgar bit back another scream as he came, covering Killer's had as well as his own stomach with his seed. Internally, Law squeezed the blonde tightly, causing him to release deep within the doctor.

Their pants intermixed with each other as they both came down from their high. Slowly, Killer pulled out, only to collapse next to the tattooed male. Law snuggled into the older male's side, feeling rather spent. He kissed the blonde's cheek, before reaching down and pulling the duvet over both of them. Before long, both pirates were out cold.

* * *

**Yes, I ship LawxKiller, as well. I just have the oddest ships. But, they make me happy, and they seem to make all of you happy, as well :D And look at Killer, testing some waters. Smart plan, my friend, smart plan. That's why you're so adorable, Killer :3 Oh, and I found my kite today! It's a shark, and I remember that I named it Arlong, because it kept trying to break away from me XD So, I flew my kite today, but I kept in the shade this time. But, my sun burn, as usual, doesn't hurt, but it's going away. Now I can be all tan again! :D But, I digress. So, pretty pretty please, tell me what you thought!**

_**SHOUTING OUTS TO MY NAKAMA! (Yes, you are all my nakama now. I have decided this, because you're all nicer than my friends who live here in PA with me. :3)**_

**To my ever wonderful Candy-Riley Ellen, sweetie, if you want me to write you a story with some obscure paring that I like as well, just hit me up in a pm and tell me what you want. I take requests, so don't be afraid! I don't bite, I promise. And, oh gosh, you're making me blush! With all the un-deserved praise you give me, and the fact that you'd go to prom with me. God, I just love you! :'D  
**

**To the beautiful Candy-LoveChocolateAndRock'nRoll, *strokes your hair* No, don't cry. It's okay, I'm all better. God, you make me feel so fuggin' special it's not even funny. It makes me so happy that I have people sitting on the edge of their seats, excited about me. ME! Its unheard of, but I love the feeling. It makes my heart flutter. I love you, and I wish you the best of luck on your exams, sweetheart!**

**To the majestic Candy-Miss Doflamingo, *leans into your touch* That feels nice. :) (I'm happy I have hair again, haha) And look! I wrote more smut! And I'm working on yours, I swear! It's going quite well, if I do say so myself. And you're making me blush, too. No, you guys are all awesome. I love you for sticking with me this far. :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**And, here it is! The climax of our story! I hope you all enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

**Amnesia**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

The same dream found him yet again, only it was clear this time.

_ Killer still sat under his tree, in his own little slice of the world that he couldn't see beyond. The same coloured appeared before him, still blurry, as they stood on the border between his world and beyond._

_ 'Killer…I need you,' the shock of red whispered. Killer reached out his hand, even though he knew that he wouldn't be able to reach._

_ This time was different. The blurb of red stepped forward to reveal the same pale man that had been in his earlier memories._

_ His dark purple lips were spread open into a wide grin, showing off pointed teeth. A large pale hand with black-painted nails was outstretched towards him._

_ 'Come home, Killer,' he smiled. Killer scrambled to his feet, and made a leap at this strange man. Yet, just as he was about to land in that comforting and welcoming embrace-_

* * *

"Killer, it's time to get up."

Multi-coloured eyes shot themselves open, and Killer sat up almost immediately. He looked up into Penguin's softly smiling face, and relaxed slightly, but not by much.

"Morning," the blonde sighed softly. He ran a hand through his long bangs, moving the golden strands out of his eyes.

"We're almost to the island," the hatted man informed the other happily.

"Thanks," the tanned male muttered, offering a weak smile. Penguin grinned back, before turning and leaving without another word.

Killer sighed, then threw the duvet off of himself. He stretched and winced at the protesting noise his joints made. He adjusted his shorts, which somehow had been turned to the right significantly in the night, before he decided to face the day. As he made his way out of the Captain's study, he wondered about that strange, yet familiar, man that appeared in both his dreams and memories.

* * *

"Chief!" Heat called from the side of the ship. His Captain, who was sitting on the beach of the island, attempting to catch some fish, looked up at his fire-breathing friend.

"What is it?" He called back.

"The Log Pose is set!" The bluenette said.

"Good! Tell everyone to stock the ship!"

Not good. Kidd didn't like that the Log Pose had changed direction. That mean they would have to sail onwards, leaving any hope of finding his Killer behind them.

The redhead sighed as his line caught a fish. He yanked the pole backwards, until a rather large, multi-coloured fish flew out of the water, its mouth caught on the silver hook. The brilliantly coloured fish hung in front of rouge eyes, and he turned to ask Killer what kind of fish it was. Kidd stopped, then bit his bottom lip. God, he missed that blonde – he would often go fishing with the massacre soldier, and gather food for their nakama.

The Captain looked out to the sea, and silently wished for his Killer to return.

* * *

The Heart Pirate's yellow submarine broke the surface of the ocean and sat upon the waves. Within a matter of moments, the main hatchway burst open, and the crew members spilled out onto the deck to soak in the delicious sunlight.

A few moments after the initial flood of bodies, Killer stepped out onto the deck, followed by Law. He smiled at the warming sunlight that hit his face. The breeze was far more welcoming and pleasant than the stuffy, albeit air-conditioned, hallways of the metal ship.

Look! There's the island!" Shachi grinned, pointing at the small scrap of land in the distance. All of the men – and bear – ran to the railing to get a better look at their destination – a quaint little spring island that had yet to be named.

"Alright," Trafalgar called, catching everyone's attention. "Shachi, Penguin, and two others will be the scouting party."

"Aye, aye, Captain!" The Heart Pirates chorused. Killer frowned – that didn't seem right. His mind told him that the Captain was supposed to go first. Then why was the good doctor staying on the ship, while his nakama went first into some potential unknown danger.

Both Penguin and Shachi looked to their crew mates, trying to decide who would go with them to explore the island.

"Can I go?"

All eyes turned to Killer. A few crew members were shocked, but most were just worried.

"You wanna go with us?" The bill-hatted man asked with a slight frown.

"Can I?" The blonde asked again.

"Well…"

"I don't see why not," Law interjected. He smiled warmly at Killer, who smiled back in return. The older male turned to see the island get bigger and bigger as they drew closer – he wanted off this metal monstrosity.

While Killer was distracted, Trafalgar wrapped a lithe and inked arm around Penguin's shoulders, drawing him away from the rest of the crew.

"Captain? Are you sure this is a good idea?" The hatted male asked, his voice dropping down to a whisper.

"Of course," the dark-haired man replied. "But, if something does go wrong…"

Tattooed fingers delved into his hoodie's pocket, only to gingerly wrap around something, then pull it out moments later. It was a syringe, filled with about 20 milliliters of a strange light pink liquid – a severe numbing agent that was used to knock out particularly troublesome patients.

"Inject him with this if he gets violent," Law ordered. Penguin took the syringe, and gingerly shoved it in his jump suit's baggy pockets, so he wouldn't accidentally stab himself and cause his body to stop moving for up to six hours.

"Understood."

"Good. Now, go," the doctor ordered, releasing Penguin from his grasp.

The submarine halted within the shallows of the island, and the scouting party – which consisted of Shachi, Penguin, Bepo, and Killer – splashed into the water below.

The blonde followed behind the other three as they walked into the island's forest, taking in the much welcomed change of scenery. The warmth of this island brought him a strange comfort.

His mind wandered slightly as they traveled, and soon Killer realized that he had been separated from the rest of the others.

Multi-coloured eyes scanned the trees around him, looking for a splash of orange or white jump suit. Nothing. The blonde sighed softly as he picked a direction, and went along thought the forest, searching for any one of the jump suited males.

As he walked, Killer began to hum a song quietly to himself. After a few bars, the orange-and-aqua eyed male paused in all of his actions. What was that song? Where had he heard it before?

While the blonde contemplated, he heard someone softly singing – it sound like the same song that he had just been humming. With his curiosity piqued, the sun-kissed man changed course to travel in the direction that the sound was coming from. As he got closer, the words became clear.

"_Binkusu no sake wo_, _todoke nu yuku yo._" It echoed in his head and all throughout the trees. Killer picked up his face so that he was speed walking through the trees. _"Umikaze kimakaze namimakase." _The blonde sped up again, jogging half-heartedly. _"Shio no mukou de, yuuhi mo sawagu." _Now the jog was a little faster. _"Sora nya wa wo kaki, tori no uta." _ The blonde now was running, full speed, through the woods. He knew that song. _He knew that voice!_

Killer burst through the edge of the forest, into the bright sunlight. He blinked rapidly, trying to get his eyes to adjust faster. When the spots left his vision, he then turned to the place where that voice was coming from.

Killer gasped. Standing before him was that man. Fiery hair stood upwards in his head, while his pale skin shone in the sunlight. He had a Greek god's physique, his muscles beautifully sculpted. His back was facing the blonde, but the sight still caused a reaction.

Orange-and-aqua eyes glazed over, memories washing over him. His life in the South Blue, becoming a pirate, traveling to the Grand Line, facing countless perils, falling in love – it all came back to him. He opened his mouth, inhales deeply, and screamed at the top of his lungs:

"KIDD!"

The world slowed down in that moment. Kidd slowly turned, and rouge eyes widened at the sight of his first mate, alive and well. A grin that lit up the pale Captain's face spread across deep purple lips. Killer reached out to his Captain, only to feel a sudden pinch in his neck.

With his survival instincts now back in full swing, it only took him a millisecond or two to react. The blonde spun around and ripped the syringe from his neck, flinging it to the ground. Pink liquid splattered and stained the ground. He growled at the tree jump suited males in front of him.

"You…liars…" Killer groaned out, before falling to his knees.

"Bepo!" Penguin called, ignoring the blonde's comment. The bear quickly scooped up the elder male, before the Heart Pirates dashed back to their sub, with Killer in tow.

Kidd stood in slight shock. Killer was alive. He was standing before him, as if God himself had just placed him there from the heavens above. Then, within ten seconds, he was gone again. Torn away from him, yet again.

Rage boiled from the pit of his stomach to spread all throughout his blood. They were _not _going to take his Killer away again. He turned and ran back to his ship, barking orders all the way.

* * *

"Captain!" Penguin called, leaping onto the deck of the submarine. Shachi and Bepo, with Killer in his furry arms, followed the blue-and-yellow hatted man. Law's grey eyes darted between his men, trying to gather the situation.

"What happened?"

"Eustass is here."

All of the Heart Pirates froze in place. It was official – their plan had failed. Now, they had the demonic Eustass 'Captain' Kidd coming after them, and he was out for blood. Law was the only one who refused to willing await the Grim Reaper.

"Set sail!"

"But Captain-"

"I said, SET SAIL!" Trafalgar roared, causing everyone to scramble about in a panic. Bepo dropped Killer onto the hard wood, before running inside with the rest of the crew to prepare to submerge.

With what muscle control he still possessed, the blonde glared up at the good doctor.

"Oh, come now," Law tutted. "It's your fault for remembering."

The massacre solder could only glare, but he was staring to be able to feel his legs. Apparently, Penguin wasn't fast enough at injecting the blonde, so only a minimum amount of sedative was injected into his blood stream. Quickly, Killer formulated a plan of escape. It would work, he told himself. It had to.

"Captain, we're ready to submerge," Shachi informed, his normal grin missing from his face.

"Make sure everyone is inside," the dark-haired attain ordered, leaning down to tightly gasp golden strands with his inked fingers. The doctor dragged the older male down the stairs into the depths of the submarine – his metal prison.

Killer thumped down the stairs, his ass and lower back slamming down on each step painfully. He winced, but refused to make a noise, lest Law realize his crew mate's mistake.

By the time that Killer was seated at the bottom of the stairs, he could feel all of his person. His head, ass, and back were incredibly sore as well. Bastard Trafalgar.

"Killer!"

Kidd's voice echoed through the metallic walls of the submarine. The blonde allowed his mutli-coloured eyes to glance up at the top of the stairs. With irritance radiating from his body, Law ascended the stairs to stand at the door.

The Kidd Pirate ship approached the yellow metal ship, with a very pissed off Kidd leading the way.

"Hello, Eustass-ya!" The inked man called over the ocean, wagging his tattooed fingers in a slight wave.

"Give him back!" The redheaded Captain demanded, growling dangerously.

"I don't think so," Law smirked. "I wonder, can you function without the person whom you love so dearly. I bet he'll make a good experiment!"

"TRAFALGAR!"

"Ta!" the doctor said, waving goodbye as he closed the hatchway door, and walked back down the stairs. As he walked passed Killer, the submarine groaned softly as it submerged – a sign that it wasn't entirely prepared to go beneath the waves. The blonde glared after the smaller male as he left.

The massacre soldier waited until he couldn't hear the _click-clack _of Trafalgar's boots echoed off of the metal walls before he set his plan into action.

Killer hopped up onto his feet, before tearing up to the top of the stairs and the main hatchway door. This plan was crazy, stupid, and utterly dangerous – it was something that Kidd would have probably thought up. The thought made him grin as he grabbed onto the latch of the door. The blonde took a deep breath, held it, undid the latch, and pulled the door open.

Ocean water began flooding the entire sub. Alarms went off, blaring loudly through the halls, the echoes making the sound twice as loud. The overhead lights changed to red as the water infiltrated every part of the metal ship. Killer pulled himself out of the sub as he swan against the current. He eventually found himself floating in the deep blue sea.

With a triumphant look, multi-coloured eyes watched as the yellow submarine sank downwards into the depths. At least, it was supposed to be.

Instead, the sub was rising back towards the surface. Killer quickly swam out of the way as the yellow metal monstrosity rose past him towards the surface. The blonde followed after it, breaking the surface just after the yellow beast did.

It was Kidd's doing. On the deck of his ship, the redhead had his black-nailed fingers spread wide as the submarine rose higher and higher into the sky. Water poured out of it as Kidd tilted the ship, so that the main hatchway door was facing the ocean. Soon, men began falling out of the ship, splashing into the water below.

Killer watched as man after man fell into the ocean, and smirked whenever Bepo and Law fell out to splash into the water. The beat had to hold onto his Captain so the tattooed man wouldn't drown.

"Trafalgar!" Kidd growled loudly, his voice echoing off of the waves. "Give Killer back!"

"No!" Law called back.

"Then die!" The redhead roared, and raised the yellow submarine in a position that covered all of the men in the ship's shadow. He was planning to crash it downwards so that he would smash their brains out into the sea.

"Wait!" Trafalgar screamed, raising an inked hand to foolishly try and protect himself from his own ship. Growling, Kidd held the sub aloft.

"What?" The ruthless Captain growled, his eyes narrowing.

"You're not stupid enough to attack one of the Shichibukai and anger the Marines needlessly, right?"

"What are you talking about, asshole?" Kidd snarled. "I don't see any stupid fucking Warlord."

"The you aren't looking hard enough. As you so eloquently put it, I am what you call a 'stupid fucking Warlord'."

"Like hell!"

"But, do you really want to take that chance?" The doctor asked, a charcoal eyebrow raising slightly.

Rouge eyes turned away from Trafalgar to glance back at his crew, looking for someone to say 'no' or 'yes'. His eyes scanned over Wire and Heat, who were both shaking their heads 'no'.

"FINE!" Kidd growled in slight defeat. "Just give Killer back!"

"I don't see him down here with me," the doctor stated matter-of-factly. "You're on your own."

The pale man growled, and threw the sub quite a ways away and grinned at the large splash the yellow ship made. The Heart Pirates swam towards their ship in a panic, watching it sink slowly into the salty depths.

Kidd sighed and balled his large hands into fists. He slammed them down onto the railing, splintering it slightly. The Captain felt defeated – where had Killer gone?

He heard a small _thump_ on the deck behind him, followed by a loud cheering. Kidd spun around, and felt his heart swell in utter joy.

Killer was standing there, in a pair of baggy black shorts, smashed in between the bodies of his nakama. Everyone was smiling, cheering, and pulling the blonde into hugs and ruffled his hair affectionately.

When all of his crew mates had some sort of contact with him, the orange-and-aqua eyes man stepped away from his nakama to stare up at his Captain.

"I'm sorry, Kidd," Killer grinned, spreading his arms out slightly, silently asking for some affections. Angrily, the redhead stomped over to his first mate, grabbed a fistful of golden strands at the base of Killer's neck, and smashed his painted lips to the blonde's.

Multi-coloured eyes widened before they fluttered shut. He pressed back into the kiss, pressing his body flush against the pale Captain's.

They pulled away after a few moments, and Killer licked his lips, reveling in the flavour that still clung there. Their foreheads pressed together as the rest of the crew cheered for their Captain and vice-Captain.

"Don't ever leave me again," Kidd whispered.

"Yes, my King."

* * *

**Aaaand, that's a wrap, everyone! I hope you all enjoyed our little adventure of Amnesiac!Killer and the Heart and Kidd Pirates! My little head-cannon is that Kidd can sing really damned well, but he doesn't do it often, only when he's feeling sad or lonely. And I was so happy that I got to make Law say "Eustass-ya". I don't know why, but I love it when he says that! (Yes, I ship LawXKidd, as well :P) Holy hell, this thing took up SEVEN pages in word. That's unheard of for me! Look at me go :D Please, tell me what you all thought of our little adventure with our favourite pirates! Until the next story!  
**

_**SHOUT OUTS TO MY NAKAMA!**_

**To my darling Candy-Riley Ellen, I'm so happy that you'll be my Nakama! -^_^- it warms my heart. Thank you for praising the way I write. It makes me do Chopper's little happy dance. And don't worry, I'm a little socially awkward prizzly bear (that's a grizzly and a polar bear, cuz my wife says I was built for the Arctic, but Polar bear isn't cute enough for me), so we can be socially awkward together! (I chuckled at your Penguin joke) And I graciously accept your praise, but you all need to know that I do what I do because of all of you! *mwah!*  
**

**To the fabulous Candy-Miss Doflamingo, I'm so happy you loved the smut. I thought that you might. :) And I'm so happy that you're my Nakama! :3 I love you guys, so much!**

**To the magical Candy-LoveChocolateAndRock'nRoll, I swear, you made me squeal in joy at your comment :) I love you, too, my darling Nakama! :D And I hope you do well with your exams! Ganbare! -^_^-**

**To the nearby Candy-Wierd Yume, I live in Western PA, just north of Pittsburgh (whoo! :D) And, if you pm me with some details, I'll write you a fic with KillerxPenguin, I promise. :)**


	12. Bonus Chapter

**...okay, I lied! XD _Here's_ the final chapter of this particular story. Please, enjoy! WARNING: This contains MalexMale sexual relations! Don't like it? Then don't read it. Duh.  
**

* * *

**Amnesia**

* * *

**BONUS CHAPTER**

* * *

It had been about a week since Killer was back home on the ship with the rest of his nakama. It had been announced in the paper that Trafalgar was indeed the newest member of the Shichibukai – good thing Kidd had listened to his crew.

Killer was currently leaning against the railing of the ship, looking out onto the shimmering sea. The sun was setting, making the water dance with the different oranges, reds, and pinks that she sun shone down upon the waves. The submarine had really taken its toll on the sun-loving man. He had finally gotten his old clothes back, although he still refused his helmet on occasion, like right now. Everything was as it should be in the world of the Kidd Pirates. Except…

Kidd hadn't been out of his room in the past week since the massacre soldier had returned to the ship. It worried the blonde – hell, the Captain wouldn't even open his door for the orange-and-aqua eyed man whenever he came calling with food.

Killer sighed softly, then stretched his arms upwards over his head. Since it was almost dark, the still un-masked man decided to try and visit his Captain once more before he went to bed.

The blonde walked down the shadowy innards of the ship, his heels echoing as they _clacked _against the floor. He let his fingertips drag along the wooden walls, enjoying the feeling of the wood beneath his hands – the feeling of his home.

He paused at the end of the hallway, in front of a door that was made out of a slightly nicer type of wood than the rest of the ship. Killer raised his fist and gently rapped on the door. He waited for a few moments, but no response came. The multi-coloured eyed man sighed, then tried the handle. To his surprise, it was unlocked. The massacre soldier gently pushed it opened and stepped inside.

Kidd's room was just slightly larger than everyone else's room, but not by much. It had the same one-person mattress that every room had, along with the same small wooden table and matching chair. On the wall was a small shelf that had a few bottles of liquor displayed proudly on it. A bottle almost completely full with an amber liquid – looks like Kidd had been holding out on them. Speaking of Kidd…

The redhead was passed out, spread haphazardly out on his bed, with one hand resting on the floor. He was breathing softly, his bare chest steadily rising and falling ever so slightly. Killer walked over to his Captain and sat on the edge of the bed. Even though he was known as a demon, he looked so innocent and peaceful when he was sleeping. Slowly, without thinking, the blonde leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the sleeping pirate's un-painted lips. It was just a soft pressure that only lasted a few seconds.

Killer pulled away and watched as rouge eyes fluttered open. Both of the pirate's faces heated up as they stared at each other. Neither one of them spoke, but neither one broke eye contact. Slowly, Kidd began to move.

Cautiously, the redheaded Captain raised a pale hand and wrapped it around the massacre soldier's neck. He slowly pulled Killer down to him, and gently sealed their lips together. It was just a quick pressure, like the kiss before it, but the older male wasn't quite satisfied with that.

The blonde pressed back into the kiss, turning it hungry. He wasn't sure who fist instigated it, but soon, both mouths were opened, and tongues were battling with each other. A slight whimper left Killer whenever Kidd nipped at his bottom lip, but the pain was only heightening the pleasure.

The Captain pulled away, concern and lust and something else swimming in his wine-red eyes. The other pirate smiled softly, and fully climbed onto the bed to sit on pale hips. He laid down, pressing his body against the other's, relishing in the warmth. Kidd wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist, and placed a gentle kiss on a tanned cheek.

"I missed you," the redhead whispered against the tanned flesh. He kissed down the other's neck and smiled at the slight gasps and mewls that the blonde was giving him.

A strong, pale hand trailed down to grip Killer's pert little ass. The smaller male squeaked and rocked his hips involuntarily into the side of his Captain's hips.

"Please…" the blonde whispered against the other male's lips. He rocked his hips into his friend's hips again, feeling himself grow almost painfully hard.

"Are you sure?" Kidd asked softly, gently rubbing the globe of flesh beneath his hand, causing his first mate to gasp.

"Completely," Killer said, looking up and directly into his Captain's eyes. Without an ounce of hesitation, the younger male smashed their lips together. The blonde kissed back, rocking his hips into Kidd as the both of the pale man's hands were on his ass, squeezing and guiding the multi-coloured eyed man's hips to grind against his own.

In one swift movement, the redhead flipped their positions so that Killer was on the bed with Kidd looming over him with a hungry look in his eyes. He gave the other a quick peck on the corner of his mouth before the pale Captain latched onto his second-in-command's neck. The blonde moaned and mewled loudly, gasping whenever the younger male's sharp teeth dug into his neck. Kidd lapped up the life-blood that gathered at the surface, noting that it tasted slightly sweet.

Pale, calloused hand yanked at the buttons on Killer's polka-dotted shirt, effectively ripping the shirt open, with buttons flying everywhere. He immediately attacked the strong, sun-kissed chest that was now exposed to him. He trailed down the beautifully sculpted muscles, nipping, licking, and sucking his way down to the top of the blonde's jeans, each action receiving loud groans, moans, and other pleasant noises.

Rouge eyes darted upwards to find his first mate and panting, moaning, blushed, utterly _delicious _hot mess. The sight stopped his actions for a few moments. The elder male noted the pause, and rocked his hips upwards to bring Kidd back to the present. With a speed that would put even mermaids in the water to shame, the redheaded Captain stripped both of them so that they were completely naked. He gently leaned down to kiss his best friend, before sitting up on his knees, and placing three of his fingers into his mouth.

Killer watched, and almost came right then and there as that sinfully delicious tongue swirled around the long, pale digits, coating them in saliva. It was erotic and indescribably _hot_. Kidd released his fingers from their warm prison, and trailed the digits down to the blonde's entrance. He leaned down to nip at the other male's ear as he pushed a painted finger into the smaller man. Muscles clenched around the intruding digit as Killer hissed slightly. The redhead gently kissed his lover as he added a second finger.

The massacre soldier relaxed slightly, ignoring the pain. He knew that the quicker he relaxed, the quicker Kidd would be inside of him – he wanted that very badly. The Captain kissed his second-in-command was he added the last digit, stretching the blonde as much as he could. Killer let out a rather loud groan as the pale man prodded that little bundle of nerves deep within the man beneath him. Kidd smirked slightly and pressed against it again, causing the blonde to mewl and rock back onto his fingers.

The redhead removed his fingers – earning a slight whine from the older man beneath him – and then lined himself up at his best friend's entrance. He looked up into multi-coloured eyes before pushing in. Killer inhaled sharply, trying to stay relaxed, but Kidd was incredibly large – much larger than the three fingers that were just inside of him. He let out a small mewl as Kidd leaned down to nip and suck at his neck. The younger male pushed in all of the way, and paused to make sure that his lover wasn't hurt. When he was satisfied that Killer was alright, and when the smaller male began wiggling, Kidd pulled out until only the head was still inside, before slamming back in completely.

The massacre soldier let out a strangled groan, arching up into the other. He wrapped his arms around Kidd's pale neck, while his legs wrapped around those strong hips that were pounding into him. The Captain kept up his insane pace, grabbing a hold of sun-kissed hips to snap Killer back so that he could thrust even deeper into the blonde. It was at this moment that the pale man aimed his hips a little differently, and smiled when the blonde let out a near feral scream. Kidd quickly captured his lover's lips in a passionate kiss – after all, they were still on their ship, and their nakama were in hearing distance.

After a few direct thrusts on his prostate, Killer reached a hand down to give his swollen, reddish-purple member some much needed attention. Kidd wrapped a calloused hand around the blonde's cock, covering his friend's hand. Together they pumped the orange-and-aqua eyed man's member in time with the larger male's insane thrusts, with Killer moaning and mewling into the redhead's mouth.

After a few moments of this immense pleasure, the massacre soldier climaxed, splattering his seed on both of their hands and chests. He squeezed almost painfully around his Captain, causing Kidd to erupt deep within the blonde after a few more thrusts.

They broke the kiss to pant into each other's mouth as they bathed in that after-sex glow. The younger gently pulled out, before collapsing on the bed next to his lover. Killer snuggled into his friend's side. When he could form coherent sentences again, the blonde decided to confront the younger.

"Why have you been avoiding me this past week?"

Kidd didn't respond – instead, he buried his face into the other's soft, golden hair at the top of his head. Killer slightly pouted at the lack of response.

"I was afraid…," Kidd finally said at last. "When I couldn't find you, I was so scared that you were gone forever." Strong arms wrapped themselves around the blonde's waist, pulling the other flush against him. The blonde remained silent, but let his forehead rest against the pirate's pale shoulder.

"Don't ever leave me again," the redhead whispered, his voice cracking slightly.

"I won't," Killer promised, gently kissing the other's collarbone.

"I love you."

The statement caught both of the men off guard. Yet, the words made the multi-coloured eyed man feel all warm inside. He looked up at Kidd to find that rouge eyes were swimming with unshed tears. Killer pulled his Captain down for a kiss. It was gentle and passionate, and it made butterflies spring to life within both of their stomachs. They pulled away when they needed air, both smiling like idiots.

"I love you, too," Killer whispered, kissing his lover again.

Silently in his mind, the blonde wondered if this would have ever happened if he hadn't fallen off of the ship and ended up in the manipulating hands of Trafalgar Law. He would have to thank that tattooed bastard if he ever saw him again.

But right now, he had to please his lover again.

* * *

**Okay, that's the end! It's over this time - for real. 100% done.  
I had come to the realization that everyone else got to have some contact with Killer (Lookin' at you, Law .), and Kidd got none. So, to make myself (along with Kidd and Killer) feel better, I present you with this lovely smut-filled bonus chapter!**** I really hoped you enjoyed this adventure, and I swear that I'm working on your requests! Just, give me some time, please. But, in the mean time, tell me what you all thought about this! :D **

_**SHOUTING OUT TIME!**_

**To my precious Candy-LoveChocolateAndRock'nRoll, calling me amazing isn't gonna make me happy, jerk! *blush* And Killer calling Kidd 'King' is a little headcanon of mine. After all, if Kiddo's gonna be the next Pirate King, people should get used to referring to him as King. :D I'm sorry for killing your feels. I hope this revived them! -^_^- Thanks for sharing this adventure with me!  
**

**To my gorgeous Candy-Riley Ellen, God, you make me blush so bad! You're just so wonderful and gracious with your praise. It makes me do little happy dances! This prizzly bear is gonna have to have a little party for herself to get all of the excitement outta me! :D Please, join me on my next adventure! I hope you will! **

**To my adorable Candy-Miss Doflamingo, look! Smut! :D I'm so glad you all accept my little headcanons! It makes me feel happy. :) I'm almost done with your request, as well. Please, be patient, and look for it soon! Thanks for sticking with me! :D**


End file.
